


Bucharest

by MMXIII



Series: The Bucharest Suite [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, I'm back baby, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Boys, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve rogers will fight for his common law marriage, Talking is tricky, WOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: It was more or less what he’d imagined: small, Spartan - just one room for living and sleeping, no bigger than a single garage.[Or, The Grand Bucharest Reunion]





	Bucharest

**Author's Note:**

> What if Buck never got busted in Romania, wouldn't that be nice :D

He stood quietly for a moment, just taking it in. The apartment was more or less what he’d imagined: small, Spartan - one room for living and sleeping, no bigger than a single garage. The far wall made up a modest kitchenette; a door in the corner opened into a tiny bathroom, just a shower, toilet, and sink crowded closely together. The fittings were dated, worn but well-kept

The windows had been carefully papered over with newsprint. It made the light strange - a soft half-light pierced by seams of white sun that broke, dog-legged, up the walls. The yellow wallpaper was splitting at regular intervals. The floor was made of old boards. The street outside was inaudible, as if the whole world had melted away.

 

Aside from a few forks and a glass laid out neatly on the draining board, there wasn’t a whole lot else to see—no books or papers, no clothes or personal effects of any kind—just a small table, a single chair, and a sleeping bag splayed open over a bare mattress like a gutted fish.

 

As he looked around a spasm of vulnerability ran through his body. He’d come alone, travelling light and unarmed with only a t-shirt on his back. It was the only way to do it, he’d reasoned, he had to be exposed, accessible, _vulnerable_. He hadn’t even told Sam; that’d been difficult – if anybody deserved to know what was going on it was Sam. But in the end he’d been resolute. It was better that nobody knew he was—

 

The wooden floor creaked behind him. He spun.

 

Dimly, he knew he was shaking.

 

The man by the door was gaunt and pale, packed up in thick, heavy clothes. His dark hair was unwashed, hanging limp to his shoulders. The lower half of his face was covered in the beginnings of a dark beard. He looked awful: starving, like he wasn’t eating; exhausted, like he hadn’t slept for a long, long time.

 

Steve stared, unable to look away, as he reached up and pulled off a worn baseball cap. He could smell the other man’s body across the room: rank sweat, adrenaline.

 

The man swallowed, mouth parted.

 

‘Steve'.

 

Steve moved without thinking, closing the space between them. He grabbed whatever he could get hold of—Buck’s jacket, his shirt—and brought their mouths together gracelessly. He was shaking all over, heart pounding, hands fisted tightly in Buck’s dirty hair.  

 

Buck went rigid, and for an awful moment Steve thought he’d gotten it terribly wrong. Buck was- He shouldn’t- Then Buck was coming alive under him, pushing back, kissing him.

 

Buck grabbed at his waist as Steve crowded him with his body, roughly cupping the back of his head, kissing his mouth, his cheeks, his neck. Buck’s back met the wall with a dull thud and suddenly their bodies were touching everywhere, legs, hips, chests, shoulders. Steve felt dizzy, ears ringing as Buck took his face in his hands. Buck’s thumbs stroked under his eyes, calloused fingers trembling, bruising the sides of his neck. There were tears in his eyes. Steve made a hurt noise. He strained forward and rubbed their cheeks together, cupping Buck’s head violently with his whole hand. He covered Buck with his body, shielding him from the room.

 

Buck made a small noise, moving his palm to Steve’s nape. Steve shuddered. He turned his head to kiss him again, slower, less frantic. He was half-holding Buck up now, pressing him back against the wall. He nuzzled Buck’s ear, groaning softly as Buck moved under him - he was helplessly turned on, loving Buck’s smell, the grime and the sweat and the testosterone, the unfamiliar scrape of his beard. Buck turned his head to look at him. He was half-hard too, Steve could feel it against the top of his thigh.

 

There wasn’t much room to manoeuvre. Steve started to pull at Buck’s clothes, tearing at his jacket, pulling at the grime-stiffened layers, rucking them up until he could touch the hot skin underneath. Buck groaned. He tightened his hold on Steve’s nape like they were fucking, left arm wrapped vice-tight around his waist.

 

They were still kissing as Steve pulled roughly at the fastening on Buck’s pants. He butted his head against Buck’s shoulder, hands fisted in the material of his shirt, and looked down between their bodies. He could just make out the snarl of dark, unkempt hair at Buck’s groin, the pale, vulnerable slump of his cock. He groaned at the hot shock of it – he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Buck’s body. His hand trembled as he smoothed his palm down Buck’s stomach. When he scratched his fingers through the dark, wiry hair, Buck groaned. When he tipped his head up, Buck was watching him, open-mouthed and wanting. 

 

There was no finesse to it. Steve nosed and kissed at Buck’s face while he palmed and stroked his cock. He couldn’t see what he was doing but he remembered how Buck liked it, easy as breathing.  
  
Sure enough, Buck’s head thumped back against the wall. He was making small, tight noises, moving his mouth against Steve’s cheek. Steve doubled down until Buck was trembling, eyes squeezed shut, the bulk of him shuddering wildly against Steve’s body. Steve tightened his fist, bracing his body against Buck’s shoulder, wincing as Buck’s hand tightened in his hair. He kissed Buck’s neck, open-mouthed and sloppy, imagining the hot drag Buck’s cock inside him, thick and heavy. He could feel Buck twitching in his hand. He thumbed gently at the sticky head and squeezed.

 

Buck’s breathe seized and went ragged. He grunted as he came, shuddering, folding forwards into Steve’s body. Steve held him up, panting, as Buck jerked and spasmed into his hand. Moments later Buck’s legs gave out and Steve caught him, lowering him gently to the floor.

 

They sat, shoulder to shoulder against the wall.

 

Steve looked down at himself, then across at Bucky. He was starving. He swallowed and glanced down at Buck’s hands. They were a mirror of each other, both curled loosely in his lap.

 

‘You been all right?’    

 

Bucky blinked. After a moment he nodded.

  
‘Yeah,’ he said quietly.  

 

Steve frowned at the thought of Buck alone for months in a single room, living without leaving a trace of himself anywhere. He must have been living out of backpack. He didn’t seem to be armed. He wondered if Buck slept here everynight, or if the room was one of several quiet hiding places-

  
‘Jeez,’ Bucky said suddenly.

  
Steve turned and really looked at him. His face was lined and weathered. His beard was shot through with grey. He looked something like his father, worn down by the weight of the things he was carrying.

 

Suddenly Buck looked at him, grinning like a boy and Steve felt it like a shock of electricity through his body. He hadn’t seen Buck smile like that since before the-

  
‘I don’t think I can stand.’

  
There was a beat of silence.

 

Then they were laughing, curling into each other, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Steve felt lightheaded. He couldn’t breathe. Everything was falling away: pain, longing, torture, loneliness, heartache. And suddenly all they were was warm, and young and alive. He felt himself grinning wildly as the feeling spread through him, a tingling rush through every part of his body. He shivered and tipped his head back against the wall. He was still hard.

 

‘Fuck you, huh.’ Buck said. There was a slash of gold light across his body.

 

Steve snorted and closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to being MASSIVELY LATE to all the parties :'D - let me know what you think!


End file.
